


Santa Baby

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Jack being Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto is nowhere near the Christmas spirit and Jack will do whatever he can to get him there.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 3





	Santa Baby

Ianto hummed along to the classical Christmas music as he wiped down all the desks in the Hub. He knew this was either Jack's way of apologizing or trying to entice him to come to his office, and if it was the latter, it certainly wasn't working. 

Although, he was feeling guilty about yelling at Jack earlier. It wasn't Jack's fault that an alien exploded all over the Hub and _he_ was the one to clean the mess up. Even if it was Owen's slipup for egging the alien on and making its blood pressure literally go to the boiling point. But after being elbow deep in orange muck, why would Jack think he'd want any extracurricular activities? Honestly! 

Suddenly, the music cut off, ending Ianto's pseudo--jubilant mood. He frowned and looked at his watch. It was past three in the morning. Perhaps Jack was going to bed. Ianto sighed and continued with his task.

"Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me.  
been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
so hurry down the chimney tonight. "

Ianto straightened up. This music wasn't being pumped through the stereos. And this was male voice singing 'Santa Baby'. Jack knew very well that the only version of that song Ianto appreciated was Eartha Kitt's. He perked up his ears to listen. Instantly his feet began to walk to the stairs that lead to Jack's office. Yes, the music was growing louder. He stopped abruptly at Jack's door. The music was definitely coming from the office. He cautiously opened the door…

"Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me."

Ianto was shocked to find a completely nude--besides the Father Christmas hat--Jack, spread eagled on his desk, belting out the words to 'Santa Baby'. 

"Thought you'd come up if I gave you a little motivation." Jack winked. "Whatcha think?"

Ianto laughed, his icy disposition finally melted away. He crossed the room in three strides, wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him roughly. "Oh, Jack, this is bloody brilliant."

"I know something else that's brilliant that we can do…" Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Ianto let himself be carried away by the Captain, forgetting for once about his duties.


End file.
